Danger Magnet
by KaySub
Summary: Bella realizes how important she is to Carlisle. Post eclipse pre Breaking Dawn. NOT A BELLA/CARLISLE ROMANCE STORY! Father/daughter fanfic. I do not own SM characters
1. Chapter 1: The Party

**Bella Pov:**

It's the end of school on Friday afternoon and my weekend looks pretty boring. The only bad thing is that Edward left to go hunting with Alice, Jasper, Emmett , Rosalie, and Esme last night and won't be back until Sunday night. Carlisle volunteered to keep an eye on me while the others were hunting and Charlie is working on a case out of town and won't be back until sometime next week. I get in my truck and head off to the Cullen's house, Carlisle is still at work and doesn't get off until 5 so i'll be home alone for about 2 hours.

I pull in the driveway to park my truck and head inside, Edward insisted I have my own key so I can come and go as I please. I've bonded really well with the family since the newborn army incident, everyone is like family to me, sometimes even more than my biological family. The only person who I haven't really gotten to know very well is Carlisle, but I understand if he doesn't want to spend any time with me, I mean he sees me enough at the hospital due to my clumsiness.

I am abruptly pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of my phone going off. As I look at the caller ID I see it's Jessica. _What could she want _I think to myself as I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I ask confused.

"Hey Bella, it's Jessica, my brother** (i have no idea if she really has a brother)** is having a party tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come?" Jessica asked enthusiastically.

"Umm, Jes, isn't your brother in college?" I ask confused.

"Ya, your supposed to be 21 to get in but I can ask my brother to put you on the VIP list. Is that ok with you?" She asked.

I had to think about it for a second, I mean, Edward would defiantly not want me to go, but on the other hand, he's the one who says I need more human experiences. Also, I have nothing else to do, so why not?

"Ya, sure i'll go, Just tell me the time and place." I tell her, starting to get excited as well.

"Ok, it's a club called Venom **(*wink*) **in Port Angeles and the party starts at 6pm. Got it?" She asks.

"Ya, I got it, see you their." I tell her and we exchange goodbyes.

I decide to head upstairs into Edward and my's closet, Alice insisted I have some cloths at their house, and pick out an outfit to wear tonight. I finally settled on one that Alice had bought , it was a red, flowing loose fit tank top with black skinny jeans and surprisingly enough, red pumps. I set the outfit aside for later and headed back down stairs to find something to eat.

After I ate a sandwich, I checked the clock and it read 5:00pm, Carlisle would be home any minute now and I needed to get ready soon. I washed the plate I ate off of and put it away when I heard the door open and Carlisle came inside.

"Hello Bella," Carlisle came over and gave me a hug,"how was your day?" he asked, I figured now was the best time to tell him about the party tonight.

"It was good, i'm going to a party later and I'll be home later tonight." I told him, I looked up to see his reaction and I could have sworn I saw disappointment flash through his eyes, but it was gone in a second.

"Alright, if I may ask, where are you going?" He asked, " Just so I can tell Edward if he calls looking for you." He adds quickly

I wasn't sure if I should tell him, what if he told Edward and I couldn't go? _No! _I told myself, it's my choice and I have a right to go if I want to.

"It's a club in Port Angeles called Venom." I said, still uncertain if I should have told him.

He was quiet, he seemed to be thinking very hard about something, but he recovered quickly.

"Alright, but I am curious, how do you plan to get in?" He asked.

I explained to him what Jessica told me and he seemed reluctant but eventually came around.

"Very well, I'll see you when you get home which should be around...?" He asked uncertain.

"I'll be home no later 12:30." I assured him.

He nodded and excused himself to his office to finish off some paperwork. I went upstairs to get dressed and put some light eye makeup on, nothing major but I have to admit, I did a pretty good job. It was 5:50 so I would be late, but hey theirs nothing wrong with being fashionably late to a party. I headed down the hall to Carlisle's office to say goodbye and then I would leave.

I knocked on his office door and Carlisle ushered me in.

"I'm heading out, I'll be home later." I said. He just stared at me for a second before saying "Alright, see you when you get home, call me if you need anything," He paused for a moment before saying "please be careful."

"I will, bye." I said and headed downstairs, grabbed my purse and keys and left.


	2. Chapter 2: A Father's Fears

**Carlisle's Pov:**

I just got off work from the hospital and am heading back to the house for the day. The rest of the family is hunting and Bella is staying with me for the weekend. I have to admit, I am happy she is staying, I want to spend more time with her alone. She is always with one of the others and we haven't had a chance to really bond.

I think of Bella as my own daughter, she may not see it, but I do. Yes, Rosalie and Alice are my daughters, but they can take care of themselves, but Bella needs protection. I can't believe that Charlie would leave her alone like he does, sure she is 18 and capable of caring for her self, but she is a natural danger magnet and with her, anything can happen.

I pull into the driveway and park the car, as I go inside I see Bella putting a plate away. _Always so polite _I thought to myself. I ask her how her day was and give her a hug, when she informs me she is going to a party. I have to admit, I'm disappointed, I was looking forward to spending time with her but I couldn't exactly tell her no.

"Alright, if I may ask, where are you going?" I ask her, quickly adding " Just so I can tell Edward if he comes looking for you." I don't want her to feel like she can't go.

"It's a club in Port Angeles called Venom." She tells me.

_Venom? _I thought to myself. She's only 18, practically a baby compared to vampire age! She is much to young, but I can't tell her not to go.

"Alright, but I am curious, how do you plan to get in?" I ask curiously.

She explained to me the details and it only got worse. _She is going to a college party? WITH HORMONAL COLLEGE BOYS!_ I mentally scream at myself.

"Very well, I'll see you when you get home which should be around...?" I question.

"I'll be home no later than 12:30." she told me.

_Oh great, 6 and a half hours._ I wish Alice or Rosalie were able to go with her. I nodded and then excused myself to go finish left over paperwork and headed off to my office.

Once I was in my office, I sat down and thought about the party Bella would be going to. There would be drinking without a doubt, but I know Bella is much smarter than to get herself drunk. No, that's not what i'm worried about, i'm worried about the people she would be around. What if she got hurt? She could get hit by a drunk driver on the way home, someone could spike her drink and she end up getting raped or decide to drive herself home and get into an accident. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a knocking sound at the door. I realized it was Bella and invited her in.

Bella has always been a beautiful girl, there was no doubt about that, but right now I just wanted to lock her in her room for a few years. Of course, i'm not her father, I have no right.

"I'm heading out, I'll be home later." She told me.

I paused before saying "Alright, see you when you get home, call me if you need anything," I paused for a moment before saying "please be careful."

"I will, bye." She said, and then she was gone.

_I hope you will dear, I hope you will..._I thought to myself and then turned my attention back to my paperwork.


	3. Chapter 3: Why Me?

**Bella Pov:**

As I park my car across the street from the club, I notice it is very crowded and I hope I won't have any trouble finding Jessica. I reluctantly get out of my truck, careful not to trip, and walk towards the entrance of the club. As the line grows shorter, I'm nervous if they'll let me in or not.

I'm pulled out of my worry by the bouncer at the door as he asks for my name, "Um, Bella, my name is Bella Swan." I say in a nervous tone. The bouncer scans through a sheet of paper and nods his head saying, "OK, Miss Swan, you can go ahead.", he gestures through the door and I make my way inside.

As I enter the club, I notice it is crowed and loud...very loud. _Great, how am I supposed to find Jessica?_ I think to myself as I shuffle through the crowd.

"Bella! Hey Bella, over here!" I hear a voice I recognize as Jessica calling me, I look towards the direction of the voice and see Jessica sitting by the bar with Angela, Mike, Tyler, Ben, and a few other boys I assume are in college.

I make my way over to them and Jessica invites me to sit down beside her.

"Oh my gosh! Isn't this place amazing?" Jessica asks me enthusiastically.

"Yes, it's um, very loud." I say, well, more like scream due to the noise. She nods her head and then says, "Oh, I forgot," She turns to the other 3 boys I didn't recognize, "Bella, this is my brother John and his two friends Jason and Max." She says gesturing to the boys in front of us.

John had light brown hair and brown eyes, looking much like Jessica. Max on the other hand, had blond hair and blue eyes. Lastly, Jason had black hair and dark eyes, he was tall, around 6'8 or 6'9 i'm guessing, and had a build like Emmett. Jason kept staring at me with an expression I couldn't recognize, but it made me very uncomfortable.

I decided to ignore it and turned to talk to Jessica, "So, now that we're here, what do we do?" I ask and she chuckles, "I don't know, dance, grab a drink, you can do whatever you want." she tells me and turns to Mike, "Want to dance?" she asks him and he nods. I watch as they make their way to the dance floor along with Angela and Ben, leaving me with Tyler and the three boys.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Jason, "How about a dance?'' he asks and I think of an excuse because I really didn't want to dance, especially with him.

"Sorry, I'm really not good at dancing." I tell him and he nods his head saying, "I understand, hey, how about I buy you a drink?" he asks and I tell him, "Sorry but I-I have to drive my self home, and I really don't want to risk-" he interrupts me saying, "It's ok I can take you home later."

By now I was getting really uncomfortable but tried to hide it when I said,"No, really it's ok, anyway i'm only 18 and-and my dad wouldn't be all to happy about me drinking." It was true, sure Charlie wouldn't like me drinking, but I was mostly thinking about how disappointed Carlisle would be.

"Oh, come on," Jason says,"you seem _very_ mature for you age." he leans in closer to kiss me, but I move out of the way before he has a chance.

"Ok, look, i'm engaged," I show him my ring, "and I don't think my fiance would enjoy you hitting on me." I tell him.

He looked disappointed and frustrated so I decided to go talk Tyler just to get away from him. I turn around where Tyler was sitting and notice he left. I survey the dance floor and see him dancing with one of the college girls. _Well there goes that plan _I think to myself and turn back around and notice Jason _still _staring at me.

I got really annoyed, "Ok, what do you want?" I snapped and he looked amused and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "You know, I like girls with tempers." he says and it sends terrified chills down my spine. I slowly backed away and decided I wanted to go home. I hastily looked for Jessica in the crowd and eventually spotted her.

"Hey, Jes i'm going to head home, there was a family emergency and I need to go home." I told her the lie quickly.

"Oh, ok." she said looking disappointed.

I tell her bye once again and head out the door. As I walk towards my truck on the other side of the street, I hear a strange noise behind me and quickly turn around, only to see nothing there.

I slowly turn back around only to come face to face with Jason.

I open my mouth to ask what he is doing but stops when he pulls out a knife and says,

"You scream, you die."


	4. Chapter 4: Why Me? pt2

I stay silent, staring at the knife.

"Now, I'm going to tell you what you are going to do." he says in a calm voice, I nod my head and he continues,"You are going to get in the car and not make a sound. Do you understand?" he asks and I nod my head once again.

He grabs my hand tightly and leads me towards what I assume is his car. The car is a big, black SUV with tinted windows. He opens the back of the car and tells me to get in, I do what he says and notice him getting something out of one of the compartments. He pulls out a roll of duct tape and my heart starts to pound even faster.

He struggles to unwrap the tape and I see this as a chance to escape.

I jump out of the car and take off running, my heels start slowing me down so I kick them off and continue running. I decide to hide in an alleyway hoping he can't find me, but before I have the chance to hide, I feel one big hand grab my arm while the other goes over my mouth.

The person spins me around and I realize it's Jason. I keep trying to struggle out of his grasp even though I know it's a loosing fight. He hits me across the face, sure to leave a bruise, and drags me back to the car and tosses me in the back.

He tapes my mouth and then tapes my wrists and ankles together. After he is finished, he closes the door and hops in the drivers side and takes off down street.

I can't think

I'm paralyzed with fear

The events with James and the newborn army weren't anything compared to this, they just wanted to kill me, but who knows what this psycho will do. I take that back, I think I know what he will do, I shuddered at the thought.

Now I guess I can only pray Alice will see this, that or hope I can escape.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the sudden stop of the car. I look outside of the window and notice we are in the woods and I can see a cabin in the dark. My heart begins to race as I realize no one will be able to hear me scream and that I am all alone with Jason. He gets out of the car and makes his way towards the back, he opens the door and smiles a creepy,sadistic smile. He picks me up bridal style and carries me toward the cabin.

The cabin is fairly large but doesn't have many windows. _Damn _I think to myself, realizing breaking trough a window wont be too easy.

He opens the door and turns on the lights, the cabin looks normal. It's not creepy and and nothing has any blood stains on it, maybe that's a good sign. He carries me up the stairs and stops at a door at the end of the hall and sets me on my feet.

"This will be your room." he says, opening to door reveling a very dark and depressing room. He guides me into the room and pushes me down on the bed and takes out a pair of handcuffs from the nightstand and pulls out his knife to cut the duct tape from my wrists and then cuffs my wrists to the headboard. I try to fight him off but he is way to strong. I try kicking him and he punches me twice in the stomach then says angrily "I'll be back for you later, sleep while you can." he glares at me then leaves the room slamming the door.

My eyes start to water but I fight back tears. I remember that I told Carlisle I would be home by 12:30. I looked over to the digital alarm clock on the nightstand and saw the time read 11:58pm. I know that when I don't come home on time, Carlisle will know something is wrong.

All I can do now is hope, hope this man doesn't kill me.


	5. Chapter 5: Something's Wrong

**Carlisle's Pov:**

I impatiently taped my fingers on my desk, waiting for Bella to come home. A part of me was telling myself to calm down because its only midnight, the other part is telling me I should call her and make sure she is alright._ Oh, a phone call wouldn't do any harm_ I thought to myself as I picked up my phone and dialed Bella's number.**  
**

Straight to voice mail.

I was starting to worried now, but there has to be a simple reason why she didn't answer, right? Maybe I should call Alice and see if she has seen anything unusual, but then again, maybe nothing is wrong and i'm worrying for nothing. I will only call Alice if Bella isn't home by 12:35. The clock read 12:02. _This is going to be a long night..._

I really wish she had stayed, I was looking forward to getting to know her better. I see Bella as a daughter as much as I do Alice and Rosalie, if not more. The other girls can take care of themselves, but Bella, she _needs _protection. It's not that I don't trust her, it's the rest of the world I don't trust. I've lived for quite a long time and have seen how sick, and twisted humans could be. I just pray my dear daughter won't have to bear such a burden. I felt a growl rumble in my chest as I thought of her having to experience such terrible things first hand.

I don't care what the reason is. NO ONE harms my daughter, in any way. She is just too innocent and practically a baby... my baby girl.

I know she is Charlie's daughter biologically, but he is hardly ever around and he just goes off and leaves her to fend for herself. What kind of parent does that? She may be 18 but she still needs to be cared for.

I stole another glance at the clock and saw it read 12:29. Just a few more minutes and she will be walking through that door..._ hopefully._

I hope she gets home alright, I couldn't imagine her being ridiculous enough to drink. If she had been drinking, surely she would have known to call me and I would offer- no I would insist that I give her a ride home. I've seen to many accidents at the hospital due to drunk driving and shuddered at the thought of Bella being in the same situation.

Wait, why isn't she home yet? It's already 12:33! I can't shake the feeling something is wrong, seriously wrong.

I wasted no time calling Alice, only to have her not answer. I sighed as I put my head in my hands.

_Something isn't right about this..._

**AN: Ok, I'm really sorry it was a short chapter but hopefully you will forgive me if I make the next chapters extra long :) I promise I will have the next one up by tomorrow...**

**Oh, and I wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed 3 your support is great and once again, I will work on making the chapters longer from now on.**


	6. Chapter 6: Fight for Survival

**Warning: There is mild violence but nothing to graphic **

**Bella Pov:**

_Ugh_, I think to myself as I role over on the hard mattress an- Wait! How did I role over? I opened my eyes and noticed my hands are no longer handcuffed to the headboard. I sit up and take in my surroundings, nothing seems different besides the fact i'm not cuffed anymore. I can't tell if it's still night or if I slept into the day, right now I don't really care, I just want to leave.

I looked across the room and decided I would look out the door to see if the coast was clear. I jumped off the bed and bolted towards the door, only to find it locked. "Shit!" I whisper-yelled, so that's why he un-cuffed me, because he knew I couldn't leave the room anyway. I looked over the lock on the door to see if there was anyway to pick it, but it's a padlock and can only be opened with a key._ What kind of psycho puts padlocks on bedroom doors? Oh, that's right! It's the same psycho who brought me here!_I screamed in my mind. My stomach grumbles but I ignore it because i'm to terrified to even think about food.

_I wonder where he is?_ I ask myself, it was strange, I was expecting him to be sitting in the corner holding a knife ready to cut me up into bite sized pieces, but instead, he just leaves me up here. When he comes back, maybe I can try to make another run for it, or act like i/m still asleep and when he gets closer start hitting him and then make a run for it. I'm suddenly brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening.

_Screw that idea._

Jason made his into the room holding a paper plate of food along with a plastic cup filled with water. _So he's obviously smart enough not to give me anything breakable._

"Hello Bella, how did you sleep?" He asks me as he sets the food and water down on a small table. "Not well." I replied shortly and then continued, "What do you want!" I screamed and he didn't even flinch. His expression turned angry and the back of his hand hit across my already bruised left cheek and I fell back on the bed.

"Shut up bitch!" He screamed and started punch my stomach.

Soon after he finished he left, leaving the food and water behind and kept fighting back tears that wanted to fall. I eventually curled u on the bed and drifted into unconsciousness.

~~~ _**After Bella gains consciousness**_ ~~~

I felt my eyes flutter open and suddenly noticed the aching pain all over my body. I stayed lying down for a while because I was too sore to move. I heard the door open once again and flinched, I felt a hand on my shoulder and shrunk back and Jason said, "I'll let your bruises heal a little more before,'' he paused, running his hand down my arm and waist, causing me to shudder with fear,before saying,"we can have some real fun." He then got off the bed and left the room.

I hardly even realized I was shaking, all I knew is that I had to heal quickly if I was planning on fighting him off.

**Alice Pov:**

I had just finished my second deer when I decided I would check if I had any messages on my phone. The boys had gone down farther south to hunt while we girls stayed farther north. We would have gone with them, but they needed some brother bonding time.

I flipped my pone open and saw I had a missed call from Carlisle, I was just about to call him back when I had a vision-

**OoO _Vision_**** Oo****O**

_ Bella, covered in bruises, sitting on a bed when a man I don't recognize come sit beside her and start kissing her. She pushes him away but he pulls her back and hits her. She hits him back and that only makes him more angry and pins her down on the bed and starts punching her over and over-__  
_

**OoO _End of Vision _OoO**

I gasp and start to dial Carlisle number frantically.

"Hello, Alice?" Carlisle greeted me.

"Carlisle! Bella's in trouble!" I shout into the phone

**Carlise Pov:**

I was pacing back and forth in my office as i heard my phone ring. I answered it, thinking it was Bella, but instead found myself talking to Alice.

"Hello, Alice?" I answer.

"Carlisle! Bella's in trouble!" She yells frantically into the phone.

"What do you mean? Whats going on, is she alright?" I ask-more like scream.

"I don't know! I just saw her trying to fight off some man but I don't know who he is!" She informs me.

I let out a growl as I heard this and roared into the phone,"Where are they?"

"I don't know, I just saw her in a bedroom, but I don't know where!" She tells me with sorrow in her voice.

" I will go to the club and see if I can pick up her scent." I told her, not waiting for a resonce as I hung up the phone and bolted out the door.

When I got to the club I could hardly smell Bella's scent. I followed it where it was the strongest, I found myself across the street from the club and noticed something on the ground.

_Bella's shoes_ I thought to myself as I picked them up, along with her purse. "Damnit!" I cursed, heading down the streets following her scent that was slowly fading.

_Hold on baby girl, hold on _

**Bella Pov: (Dun-Dun-Dun)**

It had been hours since Jason had last come in here. My body was less soar but still not strong enough to fight him off. I don't think I would be able to fight him off even if I _wasn't_injured.

All I can seem to think about are the Cullens. What if I never see them again? I'll never get to tell them all how much they mean to me. _No! You can't think that way _I mentally screamed at my self. I knew what I had to do, I had to fight and somehow win.

I decided I would wait behind the door, and when he opens it, I would attack and make a run for it. I took some of the pillows on the bed and put them under the blankets, to make it seem like I was still asleep.

I got into position behind the door after I finished and waited.

I heard him unlocking the door on the otherside and tensed up. As the door opened and he came inside, I kicked him in the back of his leg and made a run out the door. I made my way down the hallway but was roughly grabbed by the hair and dragged back to the room.

He slammed the door befind him and threw me on the bed. He starts to kiss me but I push him off and attempt to run, but he pulls me back and pins me down, he starts punching me repeatedly. I pull back my arm and through a punch at him as hard as I can in the nose and miraculously, it sends him falling off the bed.

That's when I jump from the bed and make my way down the hall for the second time,looking for an escape.


	7. Chapter 7: Battle of Blood

**Warning: Mild Violence**

**Bella Pov:**

I made my way down the stairs and through the house trying to find a door or window I could escape from. I eventually saw one that was pretty low to the ground, I tried to open it, but it didn't open.

"Damnit!" I cursed as I looked for more ways to get out of this mad house. I then saw the front door. _Finally _I thought to myself as I went to open it.

Just. My. Luck.

It was locked the only way to unlock it, was if I had a key. I made my way around the house more to find any other way to escape, but everything either didn't open, or was locked!

Then I heard the most terrifying sound. Jason's footsteps coming down the stairs.

**Carlisle Pov:**

Bella's scent is fading too quickly and I no longer have a trial. I take my frustration out on a now dead tree and make my way back to the club to see if anyone has any clue where she and this despicable excuse of a man might have gone.

Make my way to the entrance of the club only to be blocked by a bouncer. I had to suppress a growl. _I do NOT have time for this._ I think to myself as the man says, "I'm sorry but you can't come in here without an invitation."

I take out my wallet and hand him $500 and ask, "Will this cover it?" he nods his head and takes the money wide eyed and moves out of my way.

I decide to find some of Bella's friends and ask if they have any clue as to where she went. I spotted Jessica and made my way to her.

"Hello, Jessica." I greeted her and she looked stunned but recovered quickly.

"H-Hi Dr. Cullen." She said, unsure as to what I was doing here.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, have you seen Bella?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Sorry, she left a few hours ago." She said, tiredly _I would be tired to considering it's after 3 am._

"Alright but if you remember anything, let me know." I gave her my cell phone number, which she took, blushing. I asked the rest of Bella's friends and they all told me the same thing Jessica did.

I was just about to leave when I heard a conversation between 2 boys.

"Hey, Max have you seen Jason?" One of the boys asked.

"No, not in the last few hours, I saw him with some hot brunette." The other boy, I'm guessing Max, said.

_Could they be talking about Bella? _I wondered as I made my way over to them.

"Hello gentlemen." I said trying to be casual but they still looked at me with a dumfounded expression.

"Um, hi?" Max said, looking confused.

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" I asked, _as if they had a choice._

"Sure." Max said, still looking confused.

I wanted to see if the brunette they were talking about was Bella so I pulled out my phone to show them a picture of her.

"Have you seen this girl?" I asked and they both looked surprised,

"Ohhh, you know that hottie?" The other boy said.

I had to suppress a growl as I answered, "That hottie," I put my phone back in my pocket, "happens to be my daughter." They both visibly paled, _I guess I didn't do to good a job hiding my anger._

"O-Oh." Max said, " Yea, we saw her earlier talking with a friend of ours."

"Do you know where he went?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No, he bailed a few hours ago on us." The other one said, still looking frightened.

" Did you happen to see him with my daughter?" asking, once again already knowing the answer.

"Yea, they were talking earlier; he left shortly after she did." Max said.

I was sure their friend was the same man in Alice's vision, but I had to be sure.

" Would you mind giving me a picture of your friend, to see if I recognize him?" I asked and Max nodded. I gave him my number so he could send it to my phone. When I got the picture, I saw a man with dark eyes and hair, with a build that could rival Emmet's. _Please tell me this isn't the man assaulting my daughter_ thought to myself hopelessly. I sent the picture to Alice to see if it was him. Seconds later she sent me a reply that struck me with fear.

That's him.

-Alice

"I need to know where Jason lives." I said trying to be clam but was failing miserably.

Max shook his head "I can't do that, I won't give my friends address to a complete stranger-" I cut him off by picking him up a foot off the ground by his collar and shoved him into the wall.

"You were saying." I hissed into his ear.

"U-U-Um, o-ok, he lives in a cabin in the woods, a couple miles from here." He said and I dropped him on the ground. He gave me the address and I took off.

_Hold on baby girl, I'm coming_

**Bella's Pov:**

I tried to find somewhere to hide but there was nowhere to go. I then saw something I missed. A back door. I sprinted to the door and luckily, it was unlocked. I saw Jason running towards me and prepared to run. Then I realized why with door was unlocked. I was on a balcony with nowhere to run.

I looked over the railing and saw it was about a 15ft drop, I definitely couldn't go over that. I'm brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the door opening.

Jason locks the door and puts the key in his pocket, then starts walking calmly towards me and says, "You can't run this time." And grabs my arm, pulling me into a kiss. I tried to shove him, but he was to strong. He starts to rip off my blouse but I keep fighting. I start to hit, scratch, and slap him, but it's not working and I realize the only way I can get out of this, is if I go over the ledge. Even if I got the key out of his pocket, the other doors are locked and I don't have enough time to unlock the front door.

I start to back away, towards the ledge and continue hitting him. He backhands me in the face, this time drawing blood, and sends me falling against the railing. I decide to take my chance and hope over ledge so I'm standing on the other side.

He tries to pull me back over but I'm hanging on for dear life on the railing.

**Carlisle Pov:**

I ran at vampire speed towards Jason's house, praying I would get there in time. Bella's scent started to get stronger, which only fueled me to go faster. What concerned me was the smell of blood, Bella's blood. I eventually came to a large cabin, I made my way towards the cabin when I heard a struggle.

"Let go!" I heard a man, I'm guessing was Jason, yell.

"No!" I heard Bella yell back, sounding terrified. This only made me angrier and I broke the front door down. I followed Bella's scent and saw her and her attacker on a balcony. What scared me the most was that Bella was hanging off the ledge. I, once again, broke the door down and Jason turned around, looking confused.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, I didn't answer.

I let out a loud growl and grabbed him by the collar, punching him multiple times without killing him, though I wanted to, but enough to break his nose and knock him unconscious. I through his unconscious body on the ground and turned to held Bella, who was still daggling off the ledge.

I easily picked her up and crushed her to my chest. She wasn't crying, just holding on to me as if her life defended on it, I was doing the same thing to her.

"You're ok, you're ok." I kept repeating, more to myself than her, while I rocked her back and forth. I removed one of my arms so I could call the police to pick up this piece of garbage.

She started to shake and I held her tighter and continued to rock her back and forth. I didn't realize I was also shaking until she looked up at me and asked,"Are you ok?"

I lost it. I started to sob tearless tears and hugged her tighter. I can't believe how close I was to losing my daughter. What kind of father was I? I should never have let her go to that party, she should have stayed home where she was safe.

We stayed like that until the police came and picked Jason up. I then realized I completely forgot to check Bella for injuries.

"Bella, are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you need-? " She cut me off and said, "Dad I'm fine."

I froze. My heart swelled as I heard her call me dad. I hugged her again, then stepped back to take in her appearance for the first time since I arrived here.

There Bella stood, with a huge bruise along her jaw line. I gripped the balcony railing to contain my anger. She also had a scrape on her cheek, but the next think I noticed caused me to snap the railing I was holding onto in half.

Her blouse had been ripped to shreds and she had bruises in the shape of fingerprints along her rib cage.

"Bella, what did-did he- did he r-rape you?" I asked in a broken voice, ready to rip Jason out of the squad car and beat him painfully to death.

"No, he didn't, he tried, but I was struggling too much." She said and I brought her in for another tight hug and sighed out of relief.

One of the officers offered to drive us home and I turned to Bella "Let's go home." I said and she nodded. We got into the car and made our way home.


	8. AN

I'm not sure if the story will continue but if you would like it to, feel free to post a review or PM me any ideas.

Thanks, KaySub


	9. Chapter 8: Safe and Sound

**Bella Pov**

Carlisle and I headed back to the house after the police finished taking my statement. I can't believe I had only been held hostage less than 6 hours, it seemed like days. Luckily, everything is over know, I have Carlisle to thank for that. We both know I would have been dead if he had not found me in time. I moved closer to Carlisle in the back of the squad car that offered to take us home, still terrified of what almost happened.

It seemed he needed the same comfort I did, he put his arms around me and tucked my head under his chin. I hope he is alright, he seemed pretty shaken up when he found me.

We came to a red light and I felt Carlisle tense. I looked up at him to see what was wrong and saw him looking, more like glaring, out the window and into another squad car in the next lane directly across from us. I didn't understand his reaction, that was until I saw what, more like who, was in the car next to us.

There sat Jason, looking ever so smug -as if he hadn't just been arrested- in car next to us. I was fine until he turned his head and gave me a sadistic smile. I was pulled back from the window by an unknown force, I turned around to see a dark eyed Carlisle and realized he was the unknown force that pulled me from the window.

I started to feel shaking and at first thought it was me but realized it was Carlisle's growling that was making his body vibrate. I gently elbowed him in the chest to ease the growling, if the driver heard it that would be pretty difficult to explain He looked down and his black eyes met mine, "I'm ok, he can't hurt me." I whispered to him and he took a deep breath and sat back in his seat.

When the light turned green the police car that held Jason turned in the opposite direction we were headed, the tension in the car eased up quite a bit.

When we got home, it was around 4am so it was still dark and I was exhausted. Carlisle was quiet so I decided to break the silence, "I'm going to get in the shower then probably go to bed, is that alright?" he looked up at me, and gave a quiet 'yes', with that I headed up the stairs and began my shower.

The warm water felt good against my aching muscles and bruises. I ran my fringes over the bruises on my arms and torso, shuddering as I remember the person who put them there. I finish up my shower and step out, drying off, and then putting some sweat pants and a tank top. I decided to throw away my now ripped blouse, seeing there is no use for it now. As look at my reflection in the mirror I flinch at my reflection, the bruise along my jaw line had darkened, the bruises on my arms were also worse.

I decided to change into a long sleeve shirt, making my bruises less visible. Walking down the stairs, I realize how sore I really am, my legs, arms, neck, back, everything just _hurts_. "Carlisle?" I call out and then see him sitting in front of the lit fireplace, staring into the fire. _Did he not hear me?_ I walk up to him and put a hand on his shoulder and he turns to look at me. "I'm going to go to bed now, if that's alright?" I ask and he looks at me with an expression I don't recognize. "Of course, you do know that you never have to ask to sleep, right?" He asks and I reply, "Y-ya, it's just..." I honestly don't know why I even asked, maybe it was because I still feel like if I go to sleep, something bad will happen, the same way I felt when I was with Jason. It was ridiculous though, Carlisle would never hurt me.

He smiled, "It's alright dear, you should gets some rest," he paused before adding stiffly, "you've had a long day." and with that, I gave him a hug and went off to bed.

_I open my eyes and see Jason. He's still hear. He want's to kill me. He gives me that sick smile and starts to hit me, I try to defend myself but he's to strong. He pulls out a knife and hold's it against my throat. I know he's going to kill me, but I start screaming anyway._

"Bella, Bella! Sweetie please wake up!" I'm pulled out of my very real nightmare by a frantic Carlisle, shaking me awake. It's not until now I realize that I was screaming, but stop as soon as I realize everything is alright, that I'm safe. I fight back my tears, I will not let what happened to me make me cry. By doing that, I feel like I'm letting Jason win.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked and I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. We stayed like this for a while, him just holding me, making sure I was alright. Eventually I felt tired again, and Carlisle said he would stay with me through the night in case I have another nightmare. I soon find myself at peace, and finally fall asleep...

I open my eyes and find that it's morning and find Carlisle, true to his word, still next to me. He gives me a smile, "Good morning." he says, I give him a smile and tell him morning as well. "Would you like me to make you some breakfast, you must be hungry." He says, "Yes, that would be great." I say and then get up to brush my teeth and do my normal morning routeing. The bruises are even worse than the last time I checked, but they generally get worse before they get better. I change into an outfit Alice bought me, a fitted dark blue sweater, dark jeans, and matching flats. We finally reached an agreement when it came to my wardrobe, she agreed that she would only buy me things that were at least semi-comfortable, and I agreed that I would be more cooperative when it came to new cloths.

As I headed down stairs, I found Carlisle flipping an omelet onto a plate and setting it down at the tabel. "Thanks, it looks great! I'm starving!" I tell him with a smile and he replies, "It was no trouble, what would you like to drink?"

"Water please." I say then start to eat, it was Delicious, "I still can't believe vampires, who never eat, can cook better than I can." He gives me a smile and says, " The food network helps quite a bit." I nod and continue eating.

After I finish my food, I go to the couch and lie down, still tired. Carlisle comes over to sit beside and asks, "Do you wan't to talk about it?" I know what he's referring to and say, "I do, but I don't think i'm ready right now, can we talk about it later?" With that he nods and gives me a hug. I lay back down and know as long as i'm here, i'm safe.


	10. Chapter 9: Try to Understand

Hours later my eyes opened, it was then I realized I had fallen asleep again on top of Carlisle's chest. I quickly sat up, embarrassed that I had kept him here so long. "I'm sorry Carlisle, I didn't mean to fall asleep on y-" I was cut off by him putting a finger to my lips. "None of that my dear, it's quite alright." He paused, "How are you feeling?" The pain in my torso was agonizing. "Um, I'm a bit sore." I said shyly. He smiled sadly at me and said, "Well, why don't we take care of that." He helped my off the couch and led me into his office.

"Take a seat." He said kindly. He walked over to his medicine cabinet and got out a bottle of pills, which I recognized as ibuprofen, and handed them to me. "Thank you." I told him. He nodded his head and sat in the seat across from me and looked at me with examining "doctor eyes".

"I know that you are still probably tired, but I do think that you should have a medical examination." He told me, I opened my mouth to protest but he held up his had to silence me, subconsciously, I shrank back into my chair. His eyes flashed with confusion then understanding and then hurt. He put his head down and took a deep breath, when he looked back up it looked as if he would be crying. "Bella," he said brokenly, "I would never-" I cut him off, "It's alright Carlisle, I know you would never hurt me. It was just a reflex." I tried to soothe his worries, it seemed to help a little.

"And as far as the examination goes, It's ok. I'm ok." I tried to reason, but he gave me a look I had seen many times from Edward when I had said I was alright, but clearly was not. "You have not told me all that happened that night, I am worried that there may be injuries we can't see." He said in a fatherly tone. I took a deep breath, "Alright, I guess you're right." I said.

After I was on the examination table, he asked what hurt the most. "My ribs." I said, almost instantly. He gently moved his fingers along my rib cage, about halfway up he hit a spot that made have to bite back a yelp. He looked at me, noticing my discomfort, "I need to run an X-ray." He told me. He pulled a machine over to the examination table and adjusted it, I heard a click, and then it was done. He looked it over and shook his head in dismay, "Your rib is definitely broken, badly broken if I might add. It is almost completely snapped into." He said the last part a bit coldly, he looked at me and his eyes softened, "How on earth did you manage to hide the pain? Let alone walk?" He questioned, I shrugged.

"I ignore it." I said simply. He sighed and sat across from me. He took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes, "You don't have to do that with me you know." He said, "Do what?" I asked, confused. "Try to hide your pain in attempt to not be a burden." He answered, and I was shocked at how right he was. "You are never a burden, you know that right?" He asked, I looked down and mumbled, "I just don't like being anyones responsibility."

"Isabella," He began, using my full name, "you are more than a mere responsibility. True, we do feel responsible for you, but it is only because we love you." I sighed, "I understand but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I said, he gave me an incredulous look, "Just like you were 'capable of taking care of yourself ' last night?" I was a bit hurt by what he said. A look of sadness crossed his face, "Bella," He began apologetically, "I am sorry, that was cruel of me-" I cut him off, "It's alright, I understand." And I did, "Regardless, it was my problem, no one elses." I stated.

"How could you think that way?" He asked, raising his voice.

"Because Carlisle!" I exclaimed, "That's the way it is! That's the way it has always been! In my world, you take care of yourself, my problems have always been just that, MY problems. No one elses. There is no use for other people to stress over my issues, especially if they don't concern you!" I finished my rant and hopped off the table, ignoring my ribs. I walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Carlisle behind.


	11. Chapter 10: Why?

**Carlisle's POV**

I sat in shock after Bella stormed off, I didn't know what to say. I hurried after her, concerned about her ribs. "Bella wait!" I called after her, _how can someone with a broken rib run so fast?_ I asked myself in exasperation. I finally caught up to her when she was halfway down the hall. "You need to stay off your feet for a while." I told her in concern, picking her up bridal style to put her on the couch, "Carlisle I can walk." She told me in exasperation, but it was no use, we got the couch before she could finish her sentence.

"Please stop, Carlisle." She told me. "Stop what?" I asked, confused. "Confusing me!" She yelled. I still had no idea what she was talking about, "How am I confusing you, sweetheart?" I asked. She threw her hands in the air, "That right there! Why are you being so kind to me?" she asked, almost whispering at the end. I was taken aback, what did she mean 'Why was I being so kind' to her? She was my daughter for heavens sakes!

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked, confused. She sighed and got up from the couch, "Charlie would have been furious at me, why aren't you?" She asked. I chose my words carefully, "Honey..what happened to you...it wasn't your fault." She shook her head, "If I had only been more cautious, if I hadn't gone to the stupid party anyway, this would have never happened." Now it was my turn to sigh, "Bella, this was not something anyone could have controlled." I was not happy to admit it, but it was true. "If I had only fought harder...-" She began but I cut her off, "If you had fought harder, you probably wouldn't be sitting here on this couch." I told her brokenly. She looked up at me, "How did you know where to find me?" She asked. "Alice, she had a vision and called me." I told her, she nodded thoughtfully, "Do the others know?" She asked, "I'm not sure." I told her.

I had completely forgot to call rest of the family, I made a mental note to do that later.

"Why did you go after me?" Her question disturbed me, "What?" I asked, shocked. "Well," she began, "we don't particularly know each other that well. Why didn't you just do what anyone else would have done and called the police?" I let out a shaky breath, "I was scared." I told her honestly. She looked shocked, "Why were _you _scared?" she asked, "You were in danger and there was nothing I could do about it, that terrified me." I moved so she was in my arms, I planted a kiss on the top of her head "Thank god you're alright." I whispered in her hair.

"So, you're not mad?" She asked. I let out a slight chuckle, "Not at you." I told her, then stiffened when I remembered a certain someone who caused my daughter all of this pain.

"Carlisle?" She asked me. "Yes, sweetheart?" I answered.

"Can I call you dad?" I froze. Of course she could!

"Yes, honey. You can." I told her hoarsely. She snuggled deeper into my embrace, falling sleep. She was so quiet that my ears had to strain to hear her say, "I love you daddy." I kissed her on the head, "I love you to baby girl." I told her.

I didn't want to risk waking her up by moving, she needed her sleep. Instead, I reached into my pocket and pulled my phone out. I dialed Alice's number and waited while it ringed.

"Hello?" Alice answered. "Hello Alice, I wanted to call and tell you that Bella is alright, a few injuries, but she'll be okay." I told her. She sighed, "Thank god! I was so worried! What happened to that man? I hope he burns in-" I cut off her rant, "I know, honey, trust me, I do. You have nothing to worry about." I paused, "Do the others know?" I asked. "Yes, after we got off the phone last time, Edward read my mind." She told me. "How are they taking it?" I asked. "Um...not to well, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were on the warpath for a while, but we eventually calmed them down." She explained. "What time do you think you'll return?" I asked.

"The rest are finishing up their hunt, then we'll head back." She said. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms, making sure my conversation with Alice hadn't woken her up. Luckly, she was still peacefully asleep. She looked more peaceful than I had seen her in a long time.

I made no effort to carry her up to Edward's room. There was no where I would rather be but here.

**I will continue.**


	12. AN: The Story Will Go On

**AN: First, I would like to thank all I my you for the great review. Second, I was going to end the story there, but I've gotten a lot of requests to continue the story, so I've decided that I ****will**** continue. **

**Thanks,**

**KaySub**


	13. Chapter 11: Finally Home

**AN: I would like to dedicate this chapter idea to, Kimmie, one of my readers. Thank's for the fabulous idea!**

**Alice Pov:**

How could this happen to us, to Bella? As if she hasn't been through enough! Carlisle said she would be fine but I want to see for myself. Ugh! Where are the others? I want to go home!

Just as that thought entered my mind, the rest of the family came out of the woods, finished with their hunt. "Have you heard from Carlisle?" Edward asked frantically. I told them what Carlisle had told me and they were visibly relived. They were definitely much calmer than before...

_Flashback_

_I had just gotten off the phone with Carlisle when the rest came back to the Jeep. I tried so hard to block my thoughts from Edward, but he heard anyway._

_"What!" He roared and tried to get into the Jeep, no doubt planning to go back to Forks._

_"You need to calm down! You are in no position to go back to Forks, Carlisle will handle it," I told him sternly._

_"What's going on?" Jasper asked, concerned._

_"Bella was taken!" Edward yelled._

_"What!" Emmett and Jasper yelled._

_"Just as I said to Edward, Carlisle will handle it," I told them all._

_"Bull! We should be down there!" yelled a frantic Emmett, Jasper nodded in agreement._

_I shook my head, "We'll only make things worse," I told them._

_"She needs us," Rosalie argued._

_"She needs Carlisle," I refuted._

_"Alice is right." Esme said, "I want to be there just as much as you all do, but I think Carlisle can handle this."_

_End Flashback_

After much debate, I finally convinced all of them to stay, but everyone was much happier now -but still worried that we could go home.

We all hopped into our cars and sped off, we were a few hours away, but we would without a doubt make it withing an hour (thanks to our vampire driving abilities).

_Bella, we're coming home !_

**Bella's Pov:**

All I could see was his face. No! No! This can't be happening again! Jason crept closer to me in the small dark room. I was cornered, with nowhere to go. I screamed and kicked, but it wasn't enough. He came closer and held me down, making me immobile. I hated it, I hated feeling so weak. I tried to get him off me, but it was no use.

I found myself screaming even louder and kicking harder, suddenly the scene changed. I was so longer in that small, crowed room from my nightmare, I was in the Cullen's living room. It took me a while to register where I was and who I was with. Carlisle, or should I say dad, called my name several times and tried to shake me out of my horrible nightmare.

"Dad?" I asked, praying that he wasn't a figure of my imagination.

"I'm here sweetheart, you're alright," his calming voice soothed me.

As I caught my breath, I noticed that we were still on the couch.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on -" I began to say, but he hushed me.

"None of that now. Haven't I told you before, I don't mind, honey. You were exhausted." he paused for a second, "Do you need any more pain medication?"

"No I'm fine," I told him. I didn't like pain medication, it always made me feel tired.

"Alright..." He looked at me suspiciously, but let it go.

"So, how long was I out?" I asked.

"Not long at all, only 30 minutes. I talked to Alice while you were asleep, the rest of the family should be home soon," he told me. I was glad that the rest of the family would be back, I missed them all so much. I hoped my bruises had gotten better, even though that was unlikely. I briefly considered raiding Alice's bathroom for makeup to hide them, but I knew it was no use with the Cullen's super vision.

I excused myself from the couch to go upstairs and freshen up. As I looked into the mirror, I noticed that I did look a little better; the bags under my eyes were almost gone and the cut on my cheek was healing nicely. My torso was another story, the bruises had darkened. I briefly thought of asking Carlisle- dad- to wrap my ribs, but thought better of it. Hopefully Edward wouldn't notice, maybe I could even ask Carlisle not to mention my injuries.

When I came back downstairs, Carlisle asked me if I was hungry.

"No, actually, I was hoping I could talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Of course, what is it sweetie?" He asked as he led us back to the couch.

"I was wondering if you could not mention my ribs to Edward?" I asked.

He looked conflicted, I felt guilty for putting him in this position, "I won't say anything to Edward." he said, I smiled, "But, I expect you to tell him." he explained.

I sighed, and nodded my head, "Okay, I'll tell him. Just not right when everyone gets home."

He nodded, and kissed the top of my head. We stayed downstairs for a while and talked, it was nice. I always found it easier to talk to Carlisle rather than Charlie somehow. When we were talking, Carlisle asked me a question.

"When do you plan to tell Charlie?"

"He's out-of-town." I began quietly, "I guess I'll tell him when he gets back."

Carlisle nodded and changed the subject. A few minutes later, six frantic vampires entered the house.

"Bella! Are you alright? How badly are you hurt?" Edward was the first to ask.

"I'm fine Edward, my injuries aren't sever," I told him with ease.

"Bella! I'm so sorry, I didn't see what happened until it was too late!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'm fine Alice. Don't be sorry, It wasn't your fault," I told her calmly.

Esme pulled me into a hug, I had to hide a flinch due to my aching ribs.

"We were so worried, honey!" She said.

"It's okay mom, I'm fine," I told her with a smile, and in turn she gave me a smile of her own when she heard me call her 'mom'.

Everyone else gave me hugs and asked if I was alright. After everyone settled down, Jasper spoke.

"What happened? We were all hunting and then the next thing we know, Alice is on the phone with Carlisle and we hear that you'd been kidnapped!" He questioned.

I took a deep breath and prepered myself to tell them a series of unfortunate events that took place while they were gone.


End file.
